The invention relates to improvements in binders, particularly the selection of settings of the binder.
Binders are used for binding together the pages of many differently-sized documents. Generally, the document width and/or thickness must be known by a user, and settings of the binder selected accordingly. For example, the user measures the document width and thickness in some way, and then selects various settings of the binder to indicate, for example, the document width, the document thickness, the size of a back margin of the pages, the number of holes to be punched in the pages, and/or the size of comb (of plastic or wire) to be used to bind the pages. Generally, determination of the correct settings, and selection of each setting is carried out by the user. A number of the correct settings of the binder depend on the size of comb to be used to bind the document. The selection of the comb size and appropriate binder settings can be time-consuming, and if an incorrect combination of comb and settings is selected can lead to poor quality binding, and even damage to the pages of the document and/or the binder.
It is an aim of the present invention to assist the user in making the correct selection of settings, and thus to reduce the above described problems.